


Beautiful Things can be Dangerous too

by skzbts12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lil fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Petals, Sickness, Some Humor, a lil description of blood but its not terrible!, and cake, best friends JiLix, changlix, college kids, doctor minho, i swear it'll be happy in the end, im sorry though, jealous jisung, jisung i love you, minsung - Freeform, seungjin if you squint, they love movies, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzbts12/pseuds/skzbts12
Summary: Jisung is in love with his best friend Felix. When Jisung finds out Felix is in love with Changbin, he develops Hanahaki Disease.Minho is a doctor and takes care of Jisung.Will Minho be able to help Jisung? Or will the disease win and take over?





	Beautiful Things can be Dangerous too

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!  
> So i haven't written anything in a while but I'm back with a longish fic.  
> Of course like always, this isn't Beta Read so it might be bad who knows, but I enjoyed writing it.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

  
  


**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **   
Hearing his phone go off, Jisung reached over his pile of homework and picked up the call without looking at the screen. “Hello?”  
  
“Jisungggg!!!! My man. We’re having a get together tonight at my place at 6pm. You need to come.” Felix screamed out on the other side of the phone. Jisung looked at the time, it reading  _ 3:20.  
_ _  
_ “Felix, that’s less than three hours away I need like a 24 hour notice. Besides I’m busy catching up on all my assignments. Mrs Choi hates us all I swear..” Silence was heard on the other end of the phone making Jisung wonder if he was hung up on.  
  
“Han Jisung if you do not get your ass up I will come drag you myself, and you know I will.”  
  
Jisung sighed. He knew Felix would come, he has in the past.  
  
“Fine, fine. Be there around 6.” Jisung gave in, thinking he deserved a break anyways.  
  
“At 6!” Felix yelled.  
  
“Uh huh, around 6. Goodbye now gotta get ready.~” He hung up the phone with a laugh, wondering what he should wear.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jisung and Felix clicked like no one has before. It all started in Freshman year when there was a rumor of a freckled Australian coming to live South Korea.    
Felix started out shy, his confidence in Korean not too well. He rarely spoke to anyone despite having a majority of people who have taken an interest in him. This all changed when Jisung got to him, though.  
  
Jisung was determined to make Felix open up. Every day the two had spiked a little conversation in class, most of it because Jisung spoke to the other in English. Soon they had each others numbers, and conversation went on for hours.  
  
Once they found out that their birthdays were one day apart, they became even closer.  
  
People in school called them the twins, because they acted so similar and were close to each other. They did everything together, first party (Jisung threw up immediately and had to be dragged home.), sleepovers practically every weekend, and even getting a job together. (They were fired a week later for almost causing a fire. A mutual agreement to never work together again was made.)   
  
If you ever thought that high school friendships don’t last, you were wrong. Jisung and Felix were both estotic when they found out they would be going to the same college together. Felix had gone for a major of Dance while Jisung majored in Music Production. “It’s fate!” Jisung said. “It’s destiny!” Felix said. “It’s another whole 4 years of listening to you two.” Their mutual friend, Changbin had said.  
  
Of course the two had other friends. In fact, they were quite popular so they knew a lot of people. Changbin had been Jisungs long-term friend along with Chan. The three connected because of their passion of music. Felix had made friends with Hyunjin and Seungmin. Hyunjin was in Felix’s dance class, and then introduced Seungmin to him. Lastly was Jeongin, the baby of the group. His bright and cheerful personality had captured everyone’s hearts.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was 6:01pm when Jisung left his apartment. He really hadn’t meant to be late, but as he was about to walk out the door a glass of juice knocked over and spilled on him. So instead of the white button up, he wore a dark blue shirt matched with ripped skinny jeans. His hair wasn’t a mess, and that’s all he really cared about.    
  
“Jisung you’re late I can’t believe you.” Jisung rolled his eyes as he walked into Felix’s place. It was a nice spacious place with a comfy couch and a few extra chairs scattered around the living room. A big TV was plastered up on the wall along with a ps4 and a WiiU.  
  
“Ugh whatever you ass, come on there’s food.” Felix had said and dragged Jisung to the kitchen where Chan and Changbin were. “Hey guys. Looks good.” Jisung said while grabbing a boiled egg and popping it into his mouth. “Don’t stuff your face like that you look like a squirrel.” Changbin said making Jisung pout.  
  
Felix had laughed and gone over to wrap his arms around Changbin saying, “You don’t have to make fun of him, he knows he looks like a squirrel.”  
  
Finishing the egg, Jisung stuck out his tongue and moved on to the living room taking a seat on the couch by Hyunjin. “What we gonna watch?”    
Hyunjin turned to look at Jisung and shrugged. “Don’t know yet. Don’t even know why I’m here, Felix just called all of a sudden…”  
  
This made Jisung curious. Glancing to look back at Felix, he was still draped over Changbin in a conversation with Chan.    
  
About 15 minutes later, everyone was situated in the living room. Chan, Jisung, and Hyunjin all took up the couch. Changbin and Felix were sharing a big chair together, while Seungmin and Jeongin stayed on the floor where they’ve put down blankets and pillows for comfort.  
  
  
“Alright so we’re watching the new Lego Movie.” Felix said as he grabbed the controller and put on the movie. “Why is it whenever Felix chooses the movie we’re watching a kids movie.” Seungmin asked.  
  
Felix gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart. “You kid movie hater...there’s nothing wrong with liking them.”  
  
Seungmin snorted and shook his head. “You’re so extra. Just play the movie.”  
  
And so Felix did. No one was really loud during the movie, all of them too focused on the plot. Occasionally Felix would sing along with the characters to the famous ‘Everything is awesome’ song which only made everyone tell him to be quiet.    
  
The movie finished and everyone stood to stretch their legs or go get a drink.  
  
“Anyone up for some classic truth or dare?” Felix asked putting on some background music on the tv. “As long as you don’t make me ever act cute again.” Seungmin said sitting back on the ground waiting for everyone to join. “Oh you love it.” Hyunjin laughed and sat by him.  
  
“No sorry that’s Changbin.” Seungmin replied making everyone burst into laughter at their fake ‘i love dark’ friend.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Felix took a seat in between Jisung and Changbin and placed and empty bottle in the middle. “Jeongin you can go first since you’re the youngest. Spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to pick a T or D for you okay?”  
  
Jeongin reached forward and grabbed the bottle, giving it a whirl. “Andddd Chan!” Jeongin thought for a minute before saying he wanted truth. “Okay kiddo,-” Jeongin cut off Chan with a huff. “I’m not a kid gosh.” Chuckling, Chan moved on. “You always complain when we hug you. But you really like it, don’t you?”  
  
Jeongins ears grew red at the question. “Yeah. I do. Moving on!”  
  
“Awwww cutie loves our affection.” Jisung said moving to tackle the youngest into a bear hug. “Stoppp Jisung” Jeongin pushed him away finally and sat farther from everyone.    
  
“Alright so Chans turn now.” Felix said, him seeming super into the game.  
  
Chan grabbed the bottle and spun it around, it landing on Jisung. “Ahhh Channie~ Truth or dare.” Jisung giggled with an evil glint in his eye.    
“I ain’t no weakly Jisung come on. Dare.”  
  
Jisung jumped up in a sudden motion scaring everyone. “Thank god!”  
  
“Jisung what are you doing.” Felix asked watching as Jisung went and dug in his bag he brings everywhere.    
Walking back to the group, they could see that he had gotten his phone. “What are you gonna record me doing something stupid?” Chan asked standing up along with Jisung.  
  
“Nope!” He fumbled with his phone for a second before handing it to Chan. On the screen was a contact. Woojins contact in specific. “Jisung no….” Chan looked up with a plea.  
  
“Who is that?” Changbin came over and asked.  
  
“Ahhh that my friend, is Woojin. You see a few weeks ago Chan and I discovered a new Cafe. The worker there, Woojin, had Chan in all sorts of emotions. Poor boy was so nervous he spilt his drink.” Jisung finished with a smile.  
  
“How do you even have his number?!” Chan asked panicking only a little.   
“That’s for me to know and you to never find out. Anyways, Chan, I dare you to give him a call and ask him out on a date.”  
  


Everyone started yelling at once.    


“Chan you have to!”    


“Damn someone making YOU nervous? Has to be an angel.”    


“Channie come on.”    


“Okay okay! I’ll do it…” Chan said making everyone go silent and smile.    


Calmly, Chan turned the phone back on so that it was displaying Woojins number. Slowly, he pressed the call button. “Speaker!” Jisung yelled making Chan turn on the speaker. After three rings, it picked up.    


“Hello? Jisung why’re you calling?”    


Chan cleared his throat before speaking. “Um, actually not Jisung. I’m...borrowing his phone.”    


“Umm...okay who is this then?”   


“Oh! Right haha, this is Chan. I was with Jisung.”    


“Ohhh, okay. Chan hi! What can I do for you?”    
  
Chan covered the mic on the phone real fast. “Jisung I can’t do this oh my god.”    
“Christopher Bang you uncover that phone and ask him.” Jisung said with the scariest look he could give, which wasn’t that scary.    
  


“Chan?” Realizing Woojin was still on the phone, Chan uncovered the mic.    


“Sorry, uh, Jisung came to ask me something. Anyways, I just, uh, I was just wondering if you know, you would maybe like to go out with me? Like, it doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to. I just thought that you were pretty cute and have a good personality. But if you don’t swing that way it’s fine I totally underst-”    


“Chan.” Woojin interrupted him. “Stop hurting yourself, I’d love to go out with you.”    
  
By now Chans whole face was on fire of embarrassment. Everyone around the room were trying their hardest not to make too much noise by laughing.    
  
“Oh. Oh! Okay, excellent. That’s amazing. Okay, nice. How does next Saturday sound?” Chan asked still trying to calm down.    


“That sounds great. I’ll see you then. Before you go, text me your number on Jisungs phone.”    


“Will do haha. Have a great day!”   


“You too.”    
  
Not even a second after he hung the phone up, everyone burst into laughter.    


“You- You were so red Chan oh my god. You couldn’t even speak. I can’t breathe that was the best thing all night.”    


Chan smacked Jisung in the back of the head lightly. “Oh shut up. Like you would’ve been any better in my case.”    


Jisung stuck his tongue out at the older and everyone sat back down. “Alright! My turn.”    
  


Jisung took the bottle and gave it a twirl. “Anddddd Felix!”    


Felix grinned. “Ahh Jisungie truth or dare?”   


“You scare me so truth.”    


“Awww so lame. Whatever. Hmmm. You know, we haven’t talked much about it recently, so have you formed any new crush?” Felix asked with a teasing smile. 

“Aw come on you know I’m not looking for anyone…” Jisung said with a small smile. 

“Jisung that can’t be true. There has to be someone you like.” Felix pouted.    


After a moment of silence Jisung finally spoke again. “Okay...I...yeah, I like someone.”    
  
“WHAT?” Felix shot up and jumped on Jisung shaking him by the shoulders. “Who is it? Who is it? Do I know her? Oh my god Jisung!!” Jisung laughed and pushed Felix 

off of him. “Only one question per round. I’m not giving anything else.”    


“Whatever hmph. Ahhh I can’t believe Jisungie likes someone. He’s growing up so fast.” Felix said wiping off a fake tear.    


“I’m older than you brat. Besides, you’re saying you’ve never liked someone?” Jisung crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Felix to answer. But he didn’t, he went silent. “Felix?”    


  
“Actually, I’ve been trying to tell you guys all day..but I guess I have an opportunity now.” Felix moved back and sat in Changbins lap.    


“What are you needing to tell us?” Hyunjin asked.    


“I’m actually dating someone…” Felix said shyly looking down at his lap.    


“What?! Felix oh my god who???” Chan asked.    


Changbin then wrapped his arms around Felix and smiled at them all.    


“Changbin???!!!” Chan yelled looking bewildered.    


“Oh my god congratulations!” Jeongin screamed with a bright smile.    


“How come you didn’t tell us??” Hyunjin pouted.    


“Well it only happened a few days ago, and you were all busy...so I was gonna do it tonight.” Felix smiled sheepishly.    


“Well I’m happy that you guys are happy.” Seungmin said smiling.   


“Thank you, we are happy.” Felix turned to look at Jisung who was staring off into space. “Jisung? You okay?”    


Hearing his name be called, Jisung looked up. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just caught me by surprise...didn’t see that coming. Uh, congratulations though!” He put on his best fake smile trying to ignore the way his chest felt heavy and his throat constricted.    


“Uh, alright. As long as you’re good.” Felix said before Hyunjin picked up another conversation, something about how it all happened.    


 

  
Jisung couldn’t concentrate on what was going on around him. He was too focused on how Felix’s hand fit snugly in Changbins, how Felix looked at Changbin. This wasn’t right, Felix never looked at anyone like that. Jisung only wished that he were the one who could rub circles in Felix’s leg while sitting down together. He wanted to hold him tightly, not Changbin.    
  
After the whole Felix and Changbin thing happened, the group went back to finishing their game. Seungmin having to dye his hair red, Hyunjin having to perform a girl group dance (Which he nailed), and then Changbin being dared to clean up the mess everyone made (Binderella).    
  
“I’m gonna head home guys.” Jisung said catching everyone’s attention. He hadn’t spoken much since finding out his best friend was in a relationship.    
Felix frowned. “You know you can stay over. You always do..”    


“I know, I just have to go get this assignment done. It’s due tomorrow.” That was a lie, it was really due next week, but Jisung couldn’t stay there any longer without breaking down.    


“Okay...text me when you get home then. I’ll see you in class tomorrow yeah?”    


Jisung nodded and then said his goodbyes to everyone.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
If you had to ask Jisung when exactly he fell in love with his best friend, he’d answer easily. It was two years after they had met. Sleepovers were always a thing going on with them, nothing new. But on one particular night, everything changed.   
  


Felix wasn’t having the best of days. He didn’t get enough sleep for a week straight, his studying for final exams keeping him up. On top of that, he was coming down with a cold. So Jisung did what he could. He stayed with the younger one night making sure that Felix would eat and get plenty of rest.    


The whole day, all they did was cuddle on the couch and watch movies. It was a normal thing. And then Felix fell asleep. “Felix you ass don’t make me carry you to your bedroom I am a weak man.” Jisung said poking the others cheek. “Mm dun’ wannnnna moove” Felix buried his head into Jisung chest. 

Suddenly Jisung couldn’t breathe. Felix was all Jisung could see. Felix Felix Felix. He was so beautiful, Jisung swore he could count every freckle on the youngers face if he wanted to. His eyes trailed down to Felix’s lips. Jisungs hand moved on its own record, coming up to cup the others face, rubbing his cheek ever so slightly almost as if he would break the boy.    


Jisung was pulled out of his trance when his phone went off. Reaching over he silenced it. He was speechless. Looking down at Felix once more, Jisung sighed. “I think you captured me.” He sat there for another minute before grabbing Felix and carrying him to his room, tucking him in.    
  
Jisung hadn’t acted upon anything after that day, choosing to ignore the feeling as much as possible.      
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  
It had been a week. A week of full hell for Han Jisung. 

He doesn’t know why he was acting like this. Usually he was able to ignore his feelings for Felix, but seeing Felix with Changbin had done something to Jisung. 

Everytime the two were together, Jisung made an excuse not to be around. Of course his best friend caught on quickly, Felix cornering Jisung after he had gotten out of class asking why he had been ignoring him. Jisung only responded with a simple ‘I’ve been busy, sorry.’ and left it at that.     
  
Jisung was in his room when it happened. The first sign. He had been coming up with lyrics, or trying to at least. No inspiration could be found within him. Jisung was stressed out because if he couldn’t finish a new song, his grade in class would go down.    


 

His phone went off, a message.    
  
From: Felix   
_ Hey, I’m lonely and have extra cake. Can I come?  _ _  
_ _  
_

Jisung doesn’t know why that did anything, but that message made him throw his phone. Felix. He couldn’t get him out of his head. Suddenly his throat felt constricted once more. He couldn’t breathe again, but this time he really couldn’t.    


Standing quickly running to his kitchen he coughed over the sink. It was almost as if he was going to puke, but it hurt. His throat was sore, coughing so much. Finally, one last cough and then he grabbed a cup and drank water.    


Jisung had to calm down before he could move. Slowly, he got up to put the cup in the sink when something caught his eye.    


 

Laying in the sink, was a single small pink petal.    
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


 

  
Jisung was 8 when he first learned about Hanahaki Disease.

“Mom, why are there petals all over your bed?” Jisung asked walking into his mothers room.    


“Oh hun, come here.” Jisung crawled up into his mother’s arms pushing any petals out of the way. “I have something called Hanahaki. It’s when someone coughs up petals.”    


Jisung frowned. “But mom why are you? Doesn’t it hurt?”    


“It’s...complicated things sweetie. I love someone, but he can’t love me back, so now I cough up these petals. I’ll be okay though, the doctor is gonna fix it soon alright?”    


Jisung didn’t say anything for a while but slowly shook his head. “Okay mommy, as long as you’ll get better.”    
  


 

Jisung was 10 when he found out that his mom can never love again.    


“Mom I want a dad.” Jisungs mom turned to look at her son with a chuckle. “Why is that? You have me.”    


“Father's day is coming up and everyone in my class is bringing their dads in so they can tell us what they do.” Jisung answered. “Well...it’s not as simple as that. I  have to find someone I love first.”    


Jisung pouted. “Then why don’t you find someone to love?”   


His mother sighed and walked over to her son, joining him on the couch. “Remember when I was coughing up petals everywhere? Well in order to fix that, the doctor had to do surgery. It made me not able to love anyone again.”    


“But..but why would you do that? Don’t you want to love someone?” Jisung asked, looking like he might start crying.    


“Honey of course, but I would get really sick if I didn’t.” Jisung stood up and huffed. “Well that  doesn’t sound nice. I wouldn’t want to not love anyone.”    


Jisungs mom watched her son walk away back upstairs to his room. “Well hopefully you’ll never have to go through that.”    


 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He didn’t know what to do. Staring down at the petal, he was in shock. Slowly Jisung picked it up almost as if it would hurt him. It seemed so small in his hand, so  harmless. But it wasn’t. It was a killer.    


Jisung was still staring at it when a loud knock was heard. Quickly snapping out of his trance, he threw the flower in the trash and went to open the door. 

 

“Jisung!” Felix walked in the door and flopped himself on the couch leaving the older standing at the door staring at him.    


“What’re you doing.” Jisung asked, closing the front door in the process.    


“I’m just making sure you aren’t ya know, dead.” Felix said with a chuckle. “Why, why would I be dead?” Jisung was growing worried. There’s no way Felix knew, right?    


“Because you didn’t answer my message. The last time you didn’t answer my message you locked yourself outside the house with your phone inside.”    


Jisung took a breath and sat in a chair. “Oh, okay. Sorry, I lost my phone.”    


“Isn’t that your phone on the floor over there…” Felix pointed across the room, and sure enough was his phone laying on the ground, screen probably cracked. “Well would you look at that you found it.”    


The room went silent for a beat too long.    


“Jisung…” Felix sighed and brought his legs up to his chest.    


“Hmm?”    


“What’s going on with you?”   


Jisung stared at Felix. He wondered if he should be truthful. But it wasn’t like Jisung could just come out and say that he loves his best friend. He can’t, it wouldn’t be right. Felix is with someone. He can’t mention the hanahaki either, because he knows Felix and everyone would go looking for the man he loves. So instead, he lies.    


“I’m sorry Felix...I really am. Everything has just been so stressful. It’s the end of the year, and I lost all my inspiration. I can’t do anything right now, and it’s just, it’s  taking a toll on me. But I’m sure I’ll get through it, so don’t worry alright?”    


At least it wasn’t a full lie. He was being stressed by school work lately.    


Felix looked as if he was having an internal conflict. “I...okay. I’m here if you need anything, you know that right?”    


Jisung smiled. “Of course.”    


“Come on, I brought cake and disney movies! We’re having an us night.”    


 

  
The night was good. The two did in fact eat all the cake Felix brought and watched at least 4 movies. By the time they were done, it was nearing 11pm. Jisung got up and turned off the tv while Felix helped clean a little of their trash.    


“You can go sleep in my room, I don’t want you walking home this late.” Jisung said after everything was clean enough. Felix rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I can handle walking outside, but good for you I’m lazy. Come on.” He started walking towards Jisungs bedroom when he stopped to look at Jisung. “Aren’t you coming?”    


“Uh.” Jisung looked at Felix and then the couch. He didn’t think he could handle sleeping in the same bed as Felix anymore. What if his coughing gets worse. He can’t explain that. “I think I’m just gonna sleep out here.”    


Felix frowned. “Why? We’ve slept in the same bed countless times.”    


Jisung moved to grab an extra blanket and pillow from the closet. “It doesn’t feel right now that you have a boyfriend I guess.”    


Felix was silent, watching as Jisung laid the pillow and blanket down. “But..we’re just friends. Binnie wouldn’t be mad. I’m sure he cuddles with Hyunjin still.”    


Jisung sat on the couch looking up at his friend. “Go to sleep Felix. I’m too tired to argue.”    


Sighing, Felix walked away towards the room. “Goodnight.”    


“Goodnight.”    


  
3 hours later, Jisung was coughing up another petal.     


 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next few had gone by fast. Jisung was trying not to seem as distant to Felix, realizing that he was hurting the other.

The only problem was that his Hanahaki got worse the more he was with Felix. It was harder to hide most definitely. Rushing up out of class to go cough in the bathroom, or needing to run in the middle of a conversation, it was aggravating.    
  
Jisung woke up feeling bad. Something just didn’t feel right in him. Checking his phone, he saw a text from Chan.    
  
From: Chan    
_ Hey, having everyone over. Miss u guys. Come pls  _ _  
_ _  
_ Jisung shook his head and sent a reply saying he would be there in a few.    
  
“Hey Chan what’s up?” Jisung said as he was let inside the house. Chan’s place was pretty nice and clean. He does spend all day at school or work which explained why it was so clean, though. “Not much. Come join us. Got popcorn and movies.”    
  


They were in the middle of a movie when it happened. Everyone was in the living room when Jeongin had to go to the bathroom. When he turned on the light, it gave everyone a clear sight of Felix and Changbin who had been in the middle of a kissing session. Immediately their friends started to tease them of course, except Jisung, who was too focused on the way his throat tightened and his chest start to burn. 

Quickly, feeling a cough come on, Jisung stood up and ran to the bathroom only to find it locked. Jeongin. 

Not knowing what to do, he ran to the kitchen. The cough began. As he coughed into the sink, Jisung could hear the footsteps grow nearer.    


It had been going on too long. The coughing never lasted over a few collective seconds. It hadn’t ever hurt him like this. Jisung almost didn’t register the hand hitting his back slightly or the way Felix was asking if he was okay.    
  
Suddenly Jisung coughed hard, way too hard, and then finally stopped. He took a big breath in and out, trying to stop his panting or else he’d make it worse. Jisung  opened his eyes and looked down in the sink, seeing dozens of petals and blood.    
  


“Jisung...what is this?” Felix asked looking in the sink. Chan came closer and also took a look, gasping loudly. “Jisung...Jisung baby no. Please no...Don’t tell me.”    


Jisung couldn’t stop it, the tears started to flow out of him like waterfalls. “I’m, I’m so sorry. Chan please, I’m so so so sorry.”     


“Channie..what’s happening?” Jeongin came out of the bathroom watching the scene unfold. Everyone else was standing back, worried looks on their faces.    


“Just..he’s sick. Really sick. Changbin go start the car please.” Changbin nodded and grabbed the keys to go start the car.    


“Jisung we have to go to a hospital.” Chan said while getting the younger a drink of water.    


“No...I don’t want to. Take me home.” Jisung stood straight and wiped any blood off his face. “What do you mean you don’t want to? Jisung we’re taking you to the damn hospital.” Chan replied back grabbing the others wrist. “No Chan, you know they can’t do anything. And I...I don’t want the surgery.”    


That seemed to set the older off because next thing Jisung knew, he was being hollered up on Chans shoulder. “Felix come on. Guys we’re going to the hospital, meet us there if you need, but there’s no need really.” Everyone nodded and followed Chan out to the car where he threw in Jisung (softly). Felix climbed in after while Chan got in the front, sending Changbin to the passengers side.    


 

  
Jisung must’ve fallen asleep from exhaustion, because next thing he knows he’s in a hospital. “Ahhh so you’re finally awake.” Jisung looked up to see who was talking. “I’m Doctor Lee. I’ll be taking care of you from now on. Your friend informed me about your situation.” 

Jisung looked over to Felix, Chan, and Changbin on the other side of the room. Sighing, he let his head hit the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.    


“I told you guys not to take me here.”    


Felix stood up and walked to the Side of Jisungs bed he was laying on. “We brought you here so you don’t die, Jisung. Chan explained to me what’s going on. And  vauguelly, I’m mad at you. Why the hell didn’t you tell any of us? We would’ve helped you.”    


“There’s nothing you could do.” Jisung muttered back, facing Felix with hard eyes.    


“You..yes there is?! We, we could’ve tried to see if the girl you like could like you back. We do at least help there. And if not, talk you into getting rid of it.” Felix crossed his arms over his chest.    


“He. It’s a he. And I already told you I don’t want the stupid surgery.”    


Felix didn’t understand. “Fine then, tell us who it is.”    


Jisung blinked. A moment of silence went by before he calmly spoke. “No. He won’t feel the same, trust me I know. He has someone.”    


The room went quiet after that, the sound of a heart monitor in the back beeping every few seconds.    


“Mr. Han….I really suggest you get the surgery. If you don’t…” Sighing, the doctor moved over to sit down by the bed. “Look kid I’m gonna be honest with you. It’s  not looking good, you have a very low chance to survive this. I would do it if I were you. There aren’t any major changes you know. You’d be healthy and everything.”    
  
Jisung looked up at the doctor. Now that he was closer, Jisung could get a closer look at his face. He was certainly handsome. And young, he looked not a day over 20.    


“Aren’t you too young to be a doctor?”    


A scoff could be heard across the room. Chan stood up and gave Jisung a hard stare. “Jisung you need to focus here. You are going to die if you don’t do this, do you understand that?”    


Jisung scrunched up his nose in response. “Of course I understand that. I just...jesus christ. My mom, she had this. She got the surgery. But...her not being able to  love anyone. It took a toll, she turned soulless, unhappy. I don’t want to live a life like that. So please, respect my wishes.”    


No one said a word after that. The room was tense, anyone could feel it.    
  
“I need to take more tests of Mr. Han. Chan, Felix, Changbin, you should all go home. Visiting hours end soon, and it would be good to rest for a bit.” The doctor said looking at them with reassuring eyes.    


The three hesitated at first, but then left without saying anything to him.     
  
“Alright Mr. Han, you think you could sit up for me?” Doctor Lee stood up and grabbed his pen and clipboard along with a few other doctor-y tools. “Call me Jisung.”    
The man chuckled. “Okay, Jisung. I’m gonna check your breathing. This might feel a little cold.” 

Jisung felt cold metal on his back right after that, flinching a little. 

“Now take deep breaths..”    
Jisung took a breath in and immediately started to cough. 

“Oh fuck no no don’t cough just stay calm and let it flow out of you.” The doctor ran up and grabbed a little tray and gave it to Jisung to cough in. “Get it all out it’s okay.” Pats on Jisungs back could be felt as he finished up coughing, a trace of pink petals all in the tray.  

“Okay...so maybe not that big of a breath” The doctor said with slight laugh to his tone as he took the tray back from the boy. 

“How old are you?” Jisung asked, calmed down from his coughing fit.    


“Oh..I’m 21. I know, too young to be a doctor. I started out super early working on my career. I haven’t been here very long though, only a few months. You’re 19, is that right?”    


Jisung nodded his head. “Yeah, 19. So let’s just get to it, when can I go home?” 

The doctor smiled. “Well, Jisung. Seems as you don’t want the surgery, which means you get to be here much longer.”    


“So...you’re telling me I can’t go home and live my last few months in peace.” Jisung frowned. He didn’t want to stay in the hospital.    


“Well usually when we have situations like this, the patient can go home for a while before coming back. But yours is a fast growing situation. Meaning, you’re gonna get worse from here on now, so we need to keep track of your vitals and such, making sure you’re not in pain all the time.”    


The younger sighed at the doctor and laid back down. “End me faster then.”    


The doctor frowned and walked towards Jisung. “Hey, don’t speak like that. You should want to live. See your friends as much as possible. You know that they really care for you...they just want to help you.” 

Jisung rolled over on his side and faced the doctor finding the man looking at him with kind and caring eyes. “They can’t help me.”    


 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


 

  
Three days. It’s been three days since Jisung exposed his secret, got dumped in the hospital, and seen his friends. 

The only company Jisung has had was about an hour in total from Doctor Lee and then a collective few nurses bringing food every now and then. 

His coughing grew worse. Seems like being away from Felix was even worse than being around him. 

At least his new room had a tv. He was moved to a different room a day ago, seeing as how there was no need to be in an emergency one.    
  
It was around 2am when Doctor Lee came in. It wasn’t like Jisung was asleep anyways. It was hard to do so when he would wake up every hour.    


“Man it’s so slow tonight. I thought that when it was busy it was annoying, but no this is much worse because all I want to do is sleep.” The doctor said as he sat down in one of the chairs with a huff. 

Jisung thought that this doctor was strange. He talks to him like a friend almost. Not that Jisung minded, it’s good to get his mind off the situation every once in a while.    


“Why don’t you find something to do then?” Jisung flipped the tv channel, it landing on some rom-com movie.    


“If you couldn’t tell, I AM doing something.” The doctor looked over at Jisung and smiled, which Jisung shook his head at. “You’re a strange one, Doctor Lee.”    


“Minho. Just call me Minho please. You saying doctor is reminding me I’m on duty.” 

 

The two sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the movie that was playing. 

“Has anyone ever survived Hanahaki without getting the surgery?” Jisung asked, still looking at the tv. 

“I...not unless the one you love loves you back. I don’t think i’ve heard of any other outcome besides that and well...you know.” Minho looked over at Jisung with a curious look. “You don’t want to go, do you?” 

Jisung whipped his head over to meet Minho’s gaze. “No, but the other two options aren’t happening.”

“Jisung…” Minho looked defeated, at a loss of words, sad almost. 

“What time does your shift end, Minho?” Jisung asked, steering the topic away. 

“In about 30 minutes, why?”    


“Take a nap then. You can’t do anything in 30 minutes, and if your pager goes off I’ll tell you.”    


Minho sat up and burrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s really appropriate. I could get fired-” Jisung interrupted the older. “No offense but you look terrible. You could use the extra shut eye.” 

Minho’s mouth formed a straight line before sighing and handing his pager to Jisung. “Wake me up if this beeps.” 

“Will do.” Jisung handed a pillow to Minho and watched as the older got comfortable in the big chair. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Minho was out. 

 

 

“Psstttt. Minho. Wakey wakey. Minhooooo. Minho!” Jisung called out his name many times before finally, the doctor was up and looking around frantically. “What? Where am I? Who’s hurt? Are you okay?”    


“Dude, chill. I’m only waking you because you can go home now.”    


“Oh..” Minho stood up and stretched. “That felt like 5 minutes of sleep you sure it’s three?” 

Jisung laughed. “Yes it’s three. Now go home and sleep, you obviously need it.”    


“Alright alright I’m gonna..have a good night Jisung. Remember, just let the petals come out, don’t restrict. And also, thank you.” Minho smiled at the door before waving goodbye, leaving Jisung alone once more. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next morning, Jisung woke up to Felix and Chan in the room. 

“What’re you guys doing here..?” Jisung asked tiredly rubbing his eyes. Felix bounced up onto Jisungs bed and hugged him. “I’m so sorry. We’re sorry. We shouldn’t have left you alone like that. We missed you so much please forgive us.” 

Jisung patted Felix’s back, taking in the warmth he had missed from the other. “It’s okay, you guys were upset, I understand.” 

Chan walked over and joined the two in a big group hug. Nothing was really said, them too caught up in the moment of silence. 

“Are you doing any better at all…?” Chan asked, pulling away from the hug. Jisung frowned, not wanting to worry his friends. But it wasn’t like he could give them false hope, either.    


“Not really. Worse if anything…”    


“Well then I guess we’ll have to make you better. Here! I have cheesecake.” Felix said climbing off the bed and digging through his bag to pull out a container of food. 

“Ah! Right I also brought you your laptop, Jisung. I figured you might want it.” Chan said while reaching in his own bag, pulling out Jisungs laptop and charger.    


“Oh god you’re a lifesaver Chan thank you. It’s so boring in here. At least I get to work on music again..” Jisung said with a slight smile, taking the laptop from the older and placing it on the bedside table.    


The three then put on a movie and enjoyed their cheesecake.    
  
Suddenly Jisung felt his chest hurt and throat tighten. He grabbed the tray beside him and started to cough into it, trying to ignore the way his friends looked at him with terror and worry. 

The pain was nothing like anyone could imagine. It felt like rose thorns were dragging up from his chest into his throat. Blood would always be present as well now, making the petals look less beautiful, and more deadly. 

Jisung felt a hand run through his hair as the coughed into the tray. Finally it stopped and he reached over to take a big gulp of water.    
“Are, are you alright?” Felix asked giving the other a tight hug. 

“I’m okay now. It’s fine, doesn’t hurt that much.” Jisung lied, trying to make his friends worry less. 

Silence once again found its way into the room.    


 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


 

 

Chan and Felix ended up going back home around 6 that night. They did promise to come back again as soon as possible to see him which Jisung smiled at. He was thankful for his friends staying by him in the situation. He knows how hard it must be to sit by and watch your friend rot away. 

The next time Minho came in, Jisungs head was in the tray and he was breathing heavily, just getting over an attack. “Hey you good?” 

Slowly raising his head, he spotted Minho in the room frowning. He then went and got a paper towel from the sink and came closer to Jisung. 

Ever so lightly, Minho brought the towel up to the youngers face and wiped aroud his mouth. “You got some blood there.” He said pulling back and discarding the dirty towel.    
“Uh, thanks.” Jisung set the tray back beside him and took a drink of water that always seemed to stay full. Probably the nurses filling it up. 

“Are you feeling alright? You look...worse.” 

Jisung tilted his head at this. He didn’t feel much worse than before. “No, I think I’m okay. Besides the coughing of course.”    


Minho put his mouth into a straight line. “Okay, well don’t be afraid to let me know if something feels wrong.”    


Jisung smiled at the older. “Well duh, you are the doctor.”    


“Anyways, have you eaten yet?” Minho asked sitting down in one of the chairs.    


“Not yet. Nurses should be bringing me something soon though.” Jisung answered. 

“Ahhh perfect then. I’m about to go on break and wanted some company. You want some takeout?”    
Jisung didn’t say anything at first, confused greatly. Was Minho really trying to be his friend or was he just doing this out of pity? “Uh, sure. That sounds good.” 

“Great. I’ll go order it.”    
  
About and hour later, the two were scarfing down food in Jisungs room watching a movie on the screen.    


“Do you do this with everyone?” 

Minho looked over at Jisung who had spoken. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, staying to talk at night, buying food, everything. Do you do that with other patients?” Jisung questioned.    


“No, no I don’t.” Minho frowned, wondering where this all was coming from. 

“Then why are you? Why me? Are you taking pity on my situation?” Jisung asked with sad eyes.  

“I..no Jisung I’m not taking pity on you. I’m doing it because I want to befriend you. You’re chill to hang with. I can stop if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” Minho got up to clean up all the food. 

“Nono, don’t stop, I like the company. Sorry, I just didn’t know why and it was bugging me.” Jisung responded feeling guilty for accusing him of such. 

“It’s okay. I get where you’re coming from. Anyways, my break is over so I gotta get back to work. I’ll probably be back later tonight though. See you later!” Minho said as he walked out the door, shutting it softly. 

 

Jisung sighed and looked around the room. It was so plain, nothing to do. But then he spotted his laptop and grinned. Picking it up, Jisung smiled. Even though it hasn’t been that long, it was still something he loved and missed. Opening it up, he immediately started to get to work.    


 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


 

  
Jisung was 14 when he discovered the joys of music. 

 

“Alright class dismissed! Don’t forget about your projects due next week.” The teacher called out as everyone stood up.    


The class was a music class, and for a big end of the year assignment, everyone had to produce a song. There was no limit on it, could be 10 seconds or anything. Jisung hadn’t been excited about it at first, thinking it was a dumb project, but as he started to do it, he found it incredible. 

Jisung was able to make a full song for the end of the year. It got an A.

 

He never stopped after that, but instead turning it into a hobby of his. One that took up most of his time that is. Each time he’d make something new, his friends were the first to know and listen. Many compliments were given, and of course some hate as well. But that never stopped him, Jisung found passion for it. 

 

Soon he had met Chan and Changbin. The two had heard of Jisungs music, and they all clicked instantly with each other, working on songs together.   
  


 

“Hey Jisung, what are you wanting to do with your life?” Felix once asked during class.    


Jisung smiled at Felix before speaking. “That’s easy. I want to become a famous music producer. Everyone is gonna know who I am.”    


Felix chuckled at his best friend. “You do that bud. Don’t forget about me when you’re famous.”    


“Never.” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Minho had come back again later that night. “What’s up Jisung. Actually, can I call you Sungie?”    


Jisung had averted his attention from the laptop on his lap to the older man who was making his way to sit on the end of the bed. “Uh, sure if you want.”    


Minho grinned. “Great. What you doing there? I see you got your laptop.” 

“Ah yeah, Chan brought it to me earlier. I uh, make music on it.” Jisung said quietly, growing a little shy.    


This had seemed to pick up interest in Minho because next thing you know he was looking at Jisung with sparkling eyes. “Really? Can I listen??” 

“You want to? Okay then..” Jisung scooted over so that there was room next to him and watched as Minho climbed up to sit by him. 

Slowly opening the laptop back up all the way, Jisung clicked on the track he was working on then. “It’s not anywhere near done just a warning.” 

Minho hummed and waited for Jisung to play it. 

The beat started out softly, a nice piano and strumming of guitar in the mix. Then it started to pick up the beat, adding a bitch more of drums and some bass. The main melody hit, giving a nice vibe that makes you want to get up and dance. Any type of rap would work off of this beat perfectly, even singing. It was great. And then it ended.    


“It’s not one of my best ones..” Jisung said sheepishly.    


Minho turned to him and gasped. “Not one of your best? Jisung what are you talking about that was amazing! The beat would be easy to ride in all aspects. A dance to that would be amazing!”    


The younger laughed a bit at Minho’s over enthusiasm. “You seem to know a bit about music. You do this or something?” 

Minho shook his head. “No, I could never produce something. But I do, well did choreograph some songs.” 

Jisung frowned at this. “What do you mean did? You don’t dance anymore?”    


“Ahhh no. My parents weren’t very supportive, always wanted me to be successful. Started focusing on doctoring, had to drop the whole dance thing.” Minho explained with a sad smile. 

“I’m...I’m sorry that sucks. But now that you have your degree, you should start it up again. You seem happy listening to music.” Jisung finished and then looked back down on his screen. 

Minho smiled. “Maybe I will.”    
  


 

  
Minho had stayed in Jisungs room a little while more. Jisung showing Minho how the producing works, well trying to show him anyways. It was a little hard for Minho to grasp, but he didn't care. Jisung looked so happy making music and explaining it all, Minho didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t understand anything. 

But instead Minho relaxed more into the bed listening to all the different sounds Jisung was making. It was soothing, almost. So soothing Minho could just fall asleep…

  
Jisung was pulled out of a trance when a beeping could be heard. He looked down next to him to find Minho asleep, slightly snuggling into Jisung. “You fell asleep on me..do I talk that much nonsense..” Jisung chuckled and took in Minho’s appearance. It seemed like dejavu to him almost, this moment. Minho was certainly..pretty. 

Jisungs thoughts got cut off by another beep. He frowned and followed the noise down to Minho’s pocket. 

“Minho, wake up. I think your phone is going off.” Jisung said shaking the older slightly.    


“Wha..what? Oh. Oh my god I fell asleep.” Minho sat up quickly and dug in his pocket taking out a pager. “Shit. I’m sorry, I have to go. I’m needed elsewhere. I’ll come back when I can yeah?” 

Jisung watched the doctor jump out of bed, almost falling from getting up so fast. “Yeah..you should go. I’ll see you later.” 

And so Minho walked, more like ran out the room. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next few weeks had been relatively the same. Jisung would get visitors throughout the day, all his friends bringing candy or food. They would talk for sometime before they had to go. Then Jisung would be free to do whatever he wanted. He’d produce, write, watch tv, and wander the hallways (the nurses could tell he was going crazy not being able to get up and walk, so they left Jisung walk around). 

But at night, it was great. Minho would always come in to visit the younger. Sometimes he’d bring food for them to share. He had even brought a card game once which had the two laughing and yelling before getting shushed by another nurse coming to collect Minho for duty. 

Jisung could say that he definitely made a new friend. 

Minho was great. Minho knew exactly when Jisung needed some cheering up or when he needed to be serious. 

 

As for Jisungs condition, it stayed the same. Not any better or worse, but still bad. Coughing up blood wasn’t very good. However, this had made the doctors a little confused considering Jisung was supposed to be getting worse if anything. This, had given everyone a sliver of hope. Hope that Jisung would be okay. 

 

“Come on, get dressed, we’re going out.” Jisung looked up at Minho who was holding a...bundle..clothes. “What? Where are we going. And why do you have it in a bundle-?”   


Minho walked over and tossed it to Jisung. “Shush, I prefer bundles. Just get dressed okay? I wanna take you somewhere.”    


Jisung slowly opened the bundle finding a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt. “Aren’t you on duty?”    


Minho took a seat on the chair. “Nope. I’m off today. Do you see any doctor clothes on me?” The older chuckled. “Now get up and change.”    
  


Jisung walked out of the bathroom with the new clothes on. It was nice to wear something other than the 5 shirts Jisung had with him. His friends didn’t seem to think clothes mattered. 

Minho started at him, making Jisung smirk. “What? Like what you see?” 

This made the older scoff and look away. “No, I was just making sure it fit you right. Anyways, lets go.” 

Slipping on some shoes, Jisung followed Minho out the door. On the way out the would get smiles from knowing nurses which he returned with a wave. 

The two made their way to Minho’s car. “Well, don’t just stand there. Get in.” 

Jisung walked over to the passengers side and got in the car. “Should I be worried? Are you kidnapping me and taking me deep in the woods to kill me?” 

Minho got in the front seat and started the car. “You have a wild imagination.” 

Jisung smiled. “I know.” 

 

Minho took off after putting on a random radio station. 

A few minutes later, they were pulling up to a mcdonalds. “You kidnapped me to take me to McDonalds?” Jisung turned to look at Minho with a confused expression.    


“Not originally, no. But I got hungry so here we are. Come on.”    


Jisung unbuckled himself (safety first kids) and walked inside the restaurant with Minho. Soon, they were both seated and had cheeseburgers with fries in front of them. 

“I’ll tell you though, it’s been a while since I’ve had this, and wow have I missed it.” Jisung said while taking a bite of his burger. 

“I know right. Cheap, greasy food. Love it.” Minho added, also taking a bite, somehow making ketchup smear all over his face to which Jisung laughed at.    


Minho scrunched his face and wiped off the mess quickly. “You didn’t see that.”    
  


The two finished their meals and headed back into the car. “So you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Jisung asked looking out the window that was rolled down, air  blowing through his hair. 

“Hmmm nope. We’re just about there though.” 

Sure enough, Minho was soon pulling into a building. ‘Studio’ a sign on the front said.    


“What’re we doing here?” Jisung turned to ask, watching Minho park and take the keys out of the ignition. “Well...this is where I used to come, to dance. I don’t know, you were talking about me doing it again a while back, and..and I want to. But I wanted some company to join me as well.” Minho smiled at Jisung.

“You want to?” Minho asked after Jisung hadn’t said anything. 

The younger smiled back. “Of course.” 

 

The building had been simple. Different rooms, some with recording supplies, others with instruments. But the door they went into had a spacious floor with mirrors plastered on the walls. A speaker in the corner with many cords where you could plug in your phone. 

Minho walked over to that corner and hooked up his phone. “I’m gonna warm up a bit. Feel free to join me or just..watch i guess.” He laughed before music came roaring out of the speaker. Jisung didn’t recognize this song, but it had a pretty good layout. 

Instead of joining the older right away, he wanted to see him dance. Minho started out, back facing Jisung. At first he was a little rusty, getting used to the different ways his body moved. But soon after, Minho was in a trance. His dancing was so fluid Jisung was sure that it wasn’t even possible. Every point in the song matched perfectly with Minho’s dancing. 

Watching the older move like it was nothing was extraordinary. Of course Jisung had seen Felix and Hyunjin dance. But this was different. Minho looked so focused and into it, it almost seemed like he was invading. 

Next thing he knew, Minho was plopping a seat next to Jisung panting heavily, taking a drink of water. “So, how was I? A little out of practice I know don’t make fun of me.”  

Jisung looked over and studied Minho’s face. His face was gleaming, a very thin layer of sweat starting to form. His eyes were sparkling, long eyelashes complimenting them. “Sungie? Do I have something on my face?”    


Snapping out of his train of thought, face going red he cleared his throat before speaking. “Ah, sorry, I was just, uh, lost in thought. Anyways! You were super good. One of the best i’ve ever seen and I’m best friends with a dancer...don’t tell him I said that though.” 

Minho laughed. Jisung thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“Okay then. How about we get up and just mess around? You have to know some songs.” Minho stood up and reached out to help Jisung up. 

Jisung took Minho’s hand in his own and let himself be pulled up. “Yeah, I know some.” 

 

The two danced the night away. The room was filled with music and laughter, Jisung making Minho crack up when he attempted a certain move and failed miserably. It was an amazing night. 

The ride back to the hospital was refreshing almost. It was nice out, breeze flowing through the car. Jisung had a great time. He smiled to himself remembering when Minho couldn’t stop laughing after Jisung did a funny stunt. 

“Anddd we’re here.” Minho said as he began to open the door. Jisung followed him through the building and back to his room. 

“Hey, I never asked, but how did you manage to allow me to leave?” Jisung asked while flopping back down on the bed.    


“Ahh, well I just said that I think it would be good for you to go out and they let me...as your doctor I am able to make these decisions you know.” Minho joined Jisung up on the bed. 

“Oh..well thank you, I guess.”    


Minho laughed. “I GUESS you’re welcome.”    


It went silent or a moment, but was soon cut off by the sound of Jisung coughing once more. Minho grabbed the tray and handed it to Jisung along with a new bottle of water. He proceeded to rub the youngers back waiting for the coughing fit to end. 

When it finally did end, Jisung stayed with his head down. “Jisung? You good?” Minho asked, worried as to why he wasn’t moving.    


Slowly, Jisung sat up completely, eyes never leaving the tray. “Minho…” 

The older showed concern, but Jisung didn’t see it. “Minho are, are the petals supposed to change colour?” 

Quickly the doctor grabbed the tray and sure enough, in a mix of old pink petals, were a few bright blue ones. 

“What...what’s happening?” Jisung finally looked up at Minho, who was looking down at the tray with confusion. 

“I’m gonna be honest here Jisung, I have no clue.” 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


 

  
The next morning, Jisung woke up feeling terrible. The night before had sent Minho into a craze of calling different doctors, asking what they knew about Hanahaki. 

None of them had seen a case in which the petals change. No one could figure out what it had meant. Once it was nearing late, Minho went home, telling Jisung he would figure this out. 

Jisung sat up in the bed and a pain spiked his head quickly. So slowly, he layed back down waiting for it to go away. 

It didn’t. 

Later that day, Felix and Chan had come. 

“Jisung you don’t look very well..what’s going on?” Chan had said as soon as he saw the younger. Jisung was pale and sweaty. He was curled up in all the blankets he could find. 

“I’m so cold..why is it cold in here?” Jisung asked looking up at the two.    


Felix looked over at Chan before crawling into bed with Jisung, getting under the massive heap of blankets and snuggling the boy. “Jisung baby it feels like a heater in here. You’re burning up. Do you know where Doctor Lee is?” 

Jisung pulled in Felix, the younger always did have massive body heat. “He should be here soon..”    


Chan looked at the two on the bed and then to the door before sighing. “I’ll be right back, I’ll go find him.” 

Suddenly Jisung shot up, scaring Felix, and looked towards the table. “Tray. Felix tray.” Quickly Felix got up and grabbed the now empty tray handing it to Jisung.    
Immediately, Jisung started to cough. A lot. 

Felix stood back, scared, as he watched his friend cough. It had sounded terrible, like Jisung was coughing up a lung. 

Jisung started to freak out. It had never felt like this before, or lasted this long. The petals, now blue, were coming out in giant waves. Tears started to form in his eyes. He could feel it, this was it. 

Suddenly Minho was by Jisung’s side, shoo-ing Felix and Chan out of the way. He hit Jisung’s back trying to help it all come up. A final huge cough set it off, though. 

Blood was everywhere, and Jisung’s eyes started to blur.    


“Sungie I need you to stay awake okay? Stay with me.” Minho said as he started to lay Jisung down.     


Jisung could faintly make out the way that more nurses flooded in the room or how Chan had been holding Felix who looked as if were sobbing.    


“I..Minho I’m so tired.” Jisung closed his eyes, blocking out all the nurses who were quickly poking him with needles getting any medicine needed ready.    


“Fuck. Guys hurry up we’re losing him.” Minho yelled at the other nurses with a frantic look on his face.    


“His blood pressure is extremely low, along with blood cells.” One of the nurses yelled over the commotion.    


“Okay, get extra blood in here now. Someone else give him Midodrine. It’ll raise his blood sugar levels.” Minho was scared, giving orders quickly to help save the boy’s life. He just hoped Jisung would be okay. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


 

  
Two days later.    
  
Chan and Felix hadn’t left Jisung alone since it happened. Minho came in quickly enough to stabilize Jisung, but not enough. He wouldn’t wake up, or was he likely to do so.    


No one wanted to face the truth. Their friend would very soon be gone. They couldn’t keep Jisung on life support for long, Jisung before stating that he would refuse to be kept alive that way. But they couldn’t do it. No one wanted to let go.    


  
“Hey guys, why don’t you go down to the cafeteria for a bit. You need some food.” Minho said to Chan and Felix as he walked in the door.    


The two hesitantly got up and walked out the door, muttering a “Thank you.” to Minho.    


Slowly, the doctor went and sat by Jisung’s bed, taking the youngers hand in his own.    


“It’s said that patients who are in a coma can hear people around them. I wonder if that’s true. Well, I hope it is since there’s so much I want to say to you.” Minho sighed and started to rub Jisungs hand. 

“When I first started working here, it was terrible. People were mean, I was losing sleep, and no one cared. But then you came. When someone told me that I would be dealing with someone who had Hanahaki, I wasn’t that happy about it to be honest. I’ve heard about it, and I didn’t think I could handle watching that. But I did.  And..” Minho took a deep breath in.    


“And you’ve made my time here better. As soon as I saw you, I fell for you. I couldn’t help myself. You were just so breathtaking. And then I got to know you. You’re so funny, you make me laugh, and you’re so talented Jisung. I...I fell for everything about you. You have no clue how much I’ve wanted to pinch your squirrel cheeks or hug you when you’re in deep with a movie. I just...I love you Jisung and I can’t lose you, please.” Minho finished with a choked sob, grasping tightly onto Jisung’s hand. 

 

Chan and Felix walked back in the room, hands full with what seems to be coffee. The two were confused as to why the doctor was holding Jisungs hand. “Doctor Lee?”    


Minho quickly wiped his eyes and leg go of Jisungs hand, turning around to face the two. “I...I think you guys should say your goodbyes.” And then he got up and walked out of the room, leaving the two in both confusion and sadness.    


 

  
An hour later, everyone was gathered around Jisungs bed. No words could be spoken between anyone. Everyone watched as Jisung breathed and listened to the beeping machines. 

It was time. 

Minho stepped forward and looked down at Jisung. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on the top of the youngers head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, please forgive me.”    


Felix and Chan had both broken out into tears, the two huddling each other for comfort. They didn’t want any of their other friends to see him like this, but everyone knew what was happening and were all very sad.    


With a deep breath, Minho got up and walked over to the machines. Seeing the power button, tears started to flow out of his eyes. One push of a button, that’s all it would take. So simple, yet so hard.    


 

 

  
Suddenly, a groan could be heard from the bed. Everyone whipped their head towards the man who was sitting up holding his head, looking confused as ever. “J-Jisung?” Minho sputtered out, not believing his eyes.    


Felix was the first to jump on Jisung, crushing him with a hug and drowning him with tears. Chan was next, taking the younger in his arms.    


All Minho did was watch the sight in front of him. Jisung was alive. How was that possible? 

Jisung looked up and with his big doe eyes, stared straight into Minho’s teary eyed ones. Minho was baffled. Ever so slowly, he made his way to Jisungs bed. Felix moved a bit and Minho captured Jisung in a huge hug, the younger hugging back just as hard.    


“How...how are you alive?” Minho asked through sniffles, not letting go of the younger, not even caring if he was practically hugging Chan too.    
Jisung pulled back a bit to look at Minho in the eyes. “I...I have a theory. It’s crazy, though.”   


Felix and Chan looked over with confusion while Minho just smiled and hugged Jisung more. “You do have a crazy imagination.” 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  
EPILOGUE   


 

1 week later.    
  
“Come on! Get up it’s time to leave.” Jisung woke up to see Minho in the door of the hospital room, a bundle in hand.    


“You’re here early.” Jisung commented while taking the bundle out of Minho’s hands and taking out the clothes.    


The older smiled. “It’s not that early gosh. I’m just excited!”    


Jisung chuckled and went into the bathroom to change. A moment later, he had black sweats with a white shirt on. “Are sweats and plain colours all you own?” He asked.    


Minho rolled his eyes. “It’s easy to match with. Shut up. Come on we’re gonna be late.”    


 

  
Jisung had been released from the hospital, deemed healthy again to stay in his own home. Right now, Minho and Jisung were headed towards his apartment.    
  
Jisung opened the door to an interesting scene of Felix on Hyunjins back, yelling to give him back his cheese stick. “Uh, hi?” Jisung said gathering everyone’s attention.    


“JISUGGGG” Felix jumped off of Hyunjin and tackled Jisung into a hug, making the older stumble a bit. Jisung laughed and walked inside, grabbing Minho’s hand to bring him in as well.    


Once Felix let go, everyone had come over to give their friend a hug.    


“So no one really told me the story, but how did you get rid of the Hanahaki?” Seungmin asked as he gave Jisung a hug.    


Jisung, still holding Minho’s hand, walked over to the couch and sat down.    


“Well, you see. A day before the big attack happened...my, my petals changed colours. They were pink, but switched to blue.” Jisung paused letting everyone process this information.    


“At first I had no clue why it was happening. But I then realized when Minho talked to me. While I was in a coma, I was able to hear all of you. And...let’s just say  Minho had confessed in a way. This, this did something. I was slowly falling in love with Minho as well, which is why my petals changed color. It has been said that the flower represents the one you love..But anyways. I can only assume that by me falling in love with Minho, the other person was forgotten in that way.” Jisung finished. Everyone was processing it. 

“Wait, so why didn’t you wake up as soon as you heard Minho’s confession then?” Changbin asked.    


Jisung smiled softly. “I don’t know that myself. I guess it just took some time for me to truly get it in my head that the one I love, loves me back.” Minho squeezed Jisungs hand in response while everyone had nodded their heads in understanding.    


“Well, I guess that makes sense. It’s crazy, though.” Chan said, standing up. “Now no more sad talk, let’s do what we do best and watch a movie.” 

 

 

1 hour into the movie.    


 

Everyone was snuggled up against each other enjoying the plot happening up on screen when Minho leaned into Jisung and whispered in his ear. “You won’t ever tell them it was Felix, will you?” 

Jisung smiled. “No, I wouldn’t want to make Felix feel bad. Besides..that doesn’t matter now that I have you.”    


Minho giggled and leaned into Jisungs chest. “You’re so cheesy it’s gross. But I love you.”    


Jisung kissed Minho’s head. “You’re cheesier. I love you too. Oh and Minho?”    


The doctor looked up. “Yeah?”    


Jisung leaned down to kiss him quickly on the lips. “Thank you for saving me.”  
  
  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again! Thank you for reading uwu ily.  
> Feel free to comment I rly enjoy reading them. 
> 
> Sorry if any of that was confusing, I will answer any questions you have.


End file.
